Birthday Cards
At a player's birthday, they will be sent messages with gifts from the NPCs they have befriended (300 affection or more). A gift will include a food or totem from that NPC, stat points, 1000 and 50 . The number and kind of stat points depends on the NPC. If an NPC has two virtues, the player will receive 5 of each. If they have one, 7 will be gifted. Louise Hill Bearnard Well good day to you, birthday child! I heard it was your birthday from some other townspeople and thought I should send you a little something for being a good friend to me all this time. Hope you have a good day filled with turnips and possibly other grub. Bearnard Gifts: 5 + 5 + 1,000 + 50 + Bearnard's Turnip Panacotta Buli Hello there world hopper, I was just walking by the post when I realized, it's your birthday. I've fished out some things from my experiment room so please take them, I know you wanted a closer look at some of these. Knock yourself out! Buli Gifts: 5 + 5 + 1,000 + 50 + Buli's Totem Calbet Hey, it's your birthday! I heard about it from some talk in the tavern, thought I'd surprise you with some gifts! Have a good one-year-older day, friend! Calbet Gifts: 7 + 1,000 + 50 + Calbet's Cabbage Cake Old Farmhand Hello, my young magical friend! How are you fairing these days? I heard you're a year older today and who would I be if I didn't prepare some gifts for my friends? Please do enjoy yourself, I wish you many festivities all around. Ye Olde Farmhand Gifts: 7 + 1,000 + 50 + Not a Wizard's Totem Lilia Greetings, my good friend! Today's a happy day for you isn't it? Since you're a year older now, think of all the sights you'll see and all the challenges you'll overcome! Here, take these gifts, I hope they'll help you in all of your trials and adventures. Happy birthday! Lilia Gifts: 5 + 5 + 1,000 + 50 + Lilia's Peach Jelly Fantasia Happy day of birth! How are you, friend? I hope you're able to have a nice, relaxing day with those you care about. I for one believe in kicking back to enjoy life rather than filling up my days with endless activity. I have these presents for you, hope you like them! Fantasia Gifts: 5 + 5 + 1,000 + 50 + Fantasia's Totem Three's Forest Trout Hello,Trout here! Your friend with that turnip field who you've helped so often. I heard it was your birthday, which is pretty special. I've only experienced a few myself, so I hope I'm doing this gift thing right. Here, take these! Trouty Gifts: 7 + 1,000 + 50 + Trout's Tuber Cake Irin Hello there! I heard a little something from the sprites, was it your birthday today? It must be nice to be able to remember when you came into this world, I hope you have a great birthday. Please take these gifts, it's the least I could do for a good friend. Irin Gifts: 5 + 5 + 1,000 + 50 + Irin's Gelatinous Cake Magdalene Why hello there, my young friend! Happy birthday, I hope you're having a lovely one, surrounded by gifts. Let me add to the pile, will you? Magdalene Gifts: 5 + 5 + 1,000 + 50 + Magdalene's Totem Barclay Oh! It's you!! The birthday being! I've been reading some new fairy tales lately, and special things always seem to happen on their birthdays, I hope it's the same for you! Right, maybe these gifts can make your day a little more special? Barclay Gifts: 5 + 5 + 1,000 + 50 + Barclay's Totem Mycel Oh... You there, my lovely friend... I had a vision the other day about you. Are you having a good time celebrating your birth? Some say this is a day of good luck, but I see it as a time of meditation. You may even find out something about yourself... Mycel Gifts: 7 + 1,000 + 50 + Mycel's Totem Glume Hmph, it looks like you've aged a year today. Shall I give you a gift to celebrate? Don't worry, it's not poisoned, I wouldn't do that to such an obedient minion. Well, do you like it? Glume Gifts: 7 + 1,000 + 50 + Glume's Layered Cake Silvie's Mine Nigel Is it your birthday, world-hopper? Wow! I bet you've grown a little. Make sure to measure yourself to see if you got taller! I was really worried that I'd forget your birthday. I wrote it down on my wall so I'd remember to send you a present. I hope you like this! I think it's something useful for someone a little older to have. Nigel Gifts: 7 + 1,000 + 50 + Nigel's Totem Cairn Happy birthday and congratulations on getting older. Do you feel stronger and smarter not? I-it's not much, but you can have this. Sincerely, Cairn Gifts: 5 + 5 + 1,000 + 50 + Cairn's Totem Marvel Hey there world-hopper, Heard through the grapevine that it was your birthday, so I'd thought I'd send over a little something. Hope it finds some good use. If you're ever in the neighborhood, swing by the shop and I'll put on some tea for you. Marvel Gifts: 7 + 1,000 + 50 + Marvel's Totem Thomas & Pascal Hey friend, Sorry for the rushed letter, I remembered at the last minute that it was your birthday! It's easy to forget the passage of time with all the things to explore in this world. (Actually, it was Thomas who reminded me, so thank him later!) Anyway, I hope you have an amazing birthday full of adventures and good food. This month has been a little tough financially, but I pulled a couple strings to send you some gifts. Hope you like them! Thomas helped me pick them out, so you know they're good. Wishing you good luck and safe travels, Thomas & Pascal Gifts: 5 + 5 + 1,000 + 50 + Pascal's Totem Visindy You're another year older, congratulations! Though you're nowhere near catching up to me. I've got a bit of a head start on you. At least a few centuries, unless you'd already lived for longer before you lost your memories. I'ts possible! I ought to look into it. I hope you try to have as many birthdays as you can. That way I'll have more time with you around. Your very good friend, Visindy Gifts: 5 + 5 + 1,000 + 50 + Visindy's Totem Idra You have had the luck to survive another year, congratulations. I must admit that I am glad to see that you have managed it. Your flesh is so fragile, and yet... your mind and your heart are perhaps, at times, stronger than even my own. Do not lose your strength, world-hopper. Let it carry you through your next year, and the one after that, on and on for as long as can be sustained. Idra Gifts: 5 + 5 + 1,000 + 50 + Idra's Totem Category:Affection Category:NPC